


A Bold Forfeit

by cynatnite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer has a heart to heart with John Winchester about their boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bold Forfeit

When Bobby Singer heard John Winchester was dead, he dug out a bottle of scotch, grabbed his knife and headed out to the junk yard. To get to the south corner of the place meant having to crawl through an old rusted out Edsel; nobody else would give that spot a second thought. That night he had swallowed half the bottle, carved J.W. into a rock and set it down in the dirt.

A few years had passed since that night, but this time Bobby was all out of scotch, and he sure didn’t relish digging out the mescal. The last time he drank the stuff, he woke up with a woman named Roxie and her kid rifling through his wallet. No, he needed to be sober for this.

Bobby pushed his cap back a little and scratched his head. He sighed, readjusted the hat and stuck his fingers in his back pockets. “Shit.”

“This is the craziest shit I’ve ever done, John. Hell...” He laughed a little. “Don’t even know if you can hear me - wherever the hell you're at.”

“Remember that time in Lewiston? That old prison with the crazy dead secretary? We almost didn’t make it out of that one, John. We went to a bar and paid a pretty bartender $200 to let us stay there and drink all night,” Bobby chuckled at the memory. “She really took a shine to you.”

After a scratch to his beard, Bobby kept going. “Anyway, you yanked a promise out of me – to be there for the boys and stick with ‘em like I was superglue. Your kids are real brats, John. They run off half-cocked, drink too much, and once in a while they’ll fight with each other like they were 10 years old.”

“Well, this time’s different. It’s not like before, when Sam hurt for a normal life, or when Dean worked his ass off to live up to what you wanted him to be. No, siree, John. The boys are in real trouble and they need you.”

“You put somethin’ in them when you raised those boys. Do you have any idea what you’ve done to ‘em, John?” Bobby yanked his hat off and slapped it against his jeans. “Goddamn it, John, they think they gotta sacrifice themselves at every fucking drop of a hat. Dean sold his fucking soul for Sam! I don’t even wanna think about the suffering that boy went through. That oldest boy of ours thinks swearing allegiance to some heartless angels will protect his brother.”

Bobby twisted the cap in his hands. “Sam’s got it in his head that Dean’s too weak. He’s got some evil mojo in him and he thinks sucking down demon blood like it was a milkshake is the only way to kill Lilith. They’re doing this self-sacrificing bullshit because that’s what you taught ‘em.”

He was having second thoughts about the mescal now. “I keep thinkin’ if we’d done things different that maybe...” Bobby put the farm hat back on his head. “That son of a bitch Yellow Eyes set it all in stone, didn’t he, John? Dean’d be dead and so would Sam. It’d be just us and we’re too fucking old to be fighting Lucifer and his damn minions.”

This time when Bobby took off his cap, he did so with respect. He kneeled and brushed off the dust on the rock. “If you were here you’d tell me that we trained our boys good and not to worry. Hell, I wanna say it’s because I love those boys...you know I do.” Bobby lowered his eyes. If John was watching, he would be too ashamed to look him in the eye. “I called you a coward once. I was pissed when I said it. I’m the coward, John. If I lose those boys, I’ll be alone and I’m too fucking scared to live like that.”

Bobby got to his feet, brushed his nose with the back of his hand, and put the cap back on his head. There was more he wanted to say, but Bobby knew if he did, he’d be back down to the ground on his knees crying like a lost little girl. Didn’t matter that no one would see him or know about it. He’d done more than his share over the years with the constant loss continually at his heels.

“I swear, John, if anything happens to those boys, I’m next up on the “Let’s Make a Deal” list and when I get there I’m hunting your ass up first.”

END


End file.
